Computing devices such as, but not limited to, slate computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, smart phones, notebook computers, and desktop computers generally include displays. The displays of the computing devices are often utilized by consumers as a means of displaying and interacting with data. This interaction is often facilitated when the display is supported in an elevated and generally vertical position, i.e., the surface of the display is in a plane perpendicular to a line of sight of the user. While the display may provide visual indications of data, peripheral devices may enable the consumer to virtually interact with data. Peripheral devices may interface with the computing devices via one or more ports and/or components.